


Broken Pieces of My Soul

by Arbryna



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's been here before, but things are different now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Pieces of My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Last Author Standing Round One - Prompt:
> 
> [   
> ](http://oi39.tinypic.com/28i9hy0.jpg)
> 
> Title taken from James Butterworth, "Shadows Falling".

The temple was deserted. Chains hung empty in hollow rooms, baths lay cold and still for want of occupants. There was no sign of a battle, but it was obvious that no Mord-Sith had been here for months.

Daylight spilled down the narrow stone staircase, barely illuminating cells large enough to accomodate several prisoners. The shackles hanging from the walls were placed at the perfect height to hold children. The purpose of this place was all too clear.

The distant drip of water echoed off of the stone walls, and boots scraped against the rough stone floor as her companions explored, but none of those sounds reached her.

Cara stood stiffly in the entrance of one particular cell, left hand clenching around one of the agiels at her side. She could still hear the whimpers and sobs, could feel Dahlia's hand squeezed tightly in her own as she murmured reassurances under her breath, keeping an always watchful eye on the bars. If Mistress Nathair caught her trying to comfort her friend, it would mean punishment for both of them.

"This is where you were trained," Kahlan said simply, crossing her arms over her ribs as solemn blue eyes took in the empty cell.

Cara tensed, startled; she'd been so lost in her memories that she'd failed to hear the other woman approach. Gripping her agiel tighter, she berated herself for losing focus. Anything could have happened to Richard while she was staring off into space, dredging up long-buried weaknesses.

Her silence was confirmation enough.

"I'm sorry you had to come back here." Compassion resonated in Kahlan's voice, and Cara felt crushed under the weight of it.

"Don't be. This place means nothing to me," she said stubbornly, her eyes fixed on the floor. A slender hand reached up to circle Cara's arm, the warmth of it radiating through the leather.

"Cara." Kahlan was quietly insistent, tugging at Cara's arm until the Mord-Sith gave in, swallowing the lump in her throat as she raised her head. Green eyes swirled with emotion in the dim light as they locked on to deep blue.

Something passed between them, curling in Cara's stomach, making her heart race. It was familiar, this intangible thickness in the air; there had always been tension in her interactions with the Confessor, but recently Cara had felt it evolving into something that both terrified and exhilarated her. Up until now, she had been comforted by the fact that at least Kahlan didn't seem to recognize it.

A fact that was changing before her eyes. As Cara watched, confusion melted into understanding. Kahlan's breath caught in her throat as realization glittered in her eyes.

Cara had given this enough thought that she had a thousand excuses ready on her tongue, a thousand reasons why this could never come to be. Her mouth dropped open to offer one of them-

"I found something!" Richard called excitedly from across the dungeon.

Cara's words stuck in her throat.

  
_end._   



End file.
